Secretes
by Andrea PW
Summary: Vanessa esta embarazada a los 17 años. Muchas cosas cambiaran en su vida, sobre todo cuando un secreto salga a la luz. Bueno, este es mi más reciente fanfic. Les agradecería mucho que lo leyeran ya que a mi parecer es el mejor de todos los que he escrito.
1. ¿Que me deparará el destino?

_**Los secretos… sean lo que sean siempre salen a la luz.**_

**CAPITULO 1: **"¿Qué me deparar el destino?"

-Vanessa, apresúrate.

-No quiero ir Ash…

-pero, es tu hija

-ella no es mi hija, además todavía no nace.

-Se que lo que te ocurrió no fue nada bueno, pero ese bebe no tiene la culpa de lo que te hizo ese desgraciado.

-Igualmente ella no es mi hija.

-Por último hazlo por mí.

-Está bien.

-Vamos- las dos salieron de la habitación rumbo al hospital donde Nessa se haría una ecografía para ver como iba su embarazo.

-Ves que no fue tan terrible- le dijo Ash al llegar a su casa.

-Tú no sabes lo que se siente, Ash. La persona que yo creía era el amor de mi vida abuso de mi y me dejo con esto!- dijo apuntando su estomago.

-Amiga yo… Lo siento. De verdad siento todo lo que te ocurrió, pero esa niña va a nacer y tu serás su madre.

-Yo no estoy lista… sólo tengo 17 años, estoy aun en la escuela. No puedo criar a una niña…

-Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, tus padres también están con tigo y Lu.

-Prométeme que me ayudaras con esto.

-Te lo prometo.

-No se que haría sin ti, amiga. Desde que se fue Zac…

-Ahora entremos- dijo Ash cambiando de tema.- Tus padres nos deben estar esperando.- Entraron y se encontraron con los padres de Nessa sentados en la sala esperándolas.

-Por fin llegaron, chicas. ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien. Ahí tienes la ecografía- dijo Nessa entregándole un sobre.

-No puedo creer que ya voy a ser abuela!- dijo la madre de Nessa emocionada.

-No te ilusiones querida.

-Ma, Pa yo estoy cansada. Será mejor que me valla a dormir.

-Yo igual. Buenas noches Sr. Y Sra. Hudgens.- dijo Ashley siguiendo a Nessa. Ashley vivía junto a Nessa desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando ella era pequeña.

-Buenas noches Nessa.

-Buenas noches Ash.

-No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien.

-Eso espero.


	2. La pura realidad

**CAPITULO 2:** "La pura realidad"

-No podemos entrar por otra parte?

-No puedes esconderte para siempre, Nessa.

-Pero… todos me están mirando…

-Esta bien, vamos por el pasillo lateral así llegamos al salón sin cruzar toda la escuela.

-Gracias amiga!- le dijo Nessa a Ashley abrazándola.

-Y no has sabido nada de el?

-De quien? De Cris?- Ashley asintió- No, después de lo ocurrido despareció.

-Hola amor- dijo un chico besando a Ash- Hola Nessa.

-Hola Jared.

-Que tal todo?

-Como crees?

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes.

-Vamos a clases chicos?- dijo Ash.

-Si…

Al entrar al salón un silencio lo inundo todo y todos los chicos miraban a Vanessa de pies a Cabeza.

-No tienen nada más que hacer?- dijo un chico rubio entrando al aula y sentándose al lado de Nessa.

-Gracias Lu.

-No hay de que. Como estas?

-Bien.

-Que bueno, supongo que hoy día no me gritaras.

-Yo… Lo siento Mucho Lu.

-Tranquila, estoy bromeando.

-Y tu? Como estas?

-Bien… Y Ash? Donde esta?

-Con Jared.

-Ah…

-Todavía te gusta, no?

-No lo puedo evitar… ella es...

-Todo para ti. Lo se, pero por qué nunca se lo dijiste?

-No lo se.

-Vamos. Siempre me dices no lo se.

Es que… no lo se. Supongo que por miedo a que me rechazara y dejara de hablarme…

-Vanessa, Lucas pueden guardar silencio!- les dijo la profesora que llevaba un rato intentando dar la clase. Vanessa se quedo callada por unos minutos, pero no tenía la mínima intención de prestar atención así que continuó su conversación.

-Nessa, mañana después de la escuela podemos juntarnos?

-Claro, pero para qué?

-Hay algo que necesito que veas.

-No tendrá algo que ver con Zac?

-Zac?? No. No he sabido nada de Zac desde que se fue.

-Como es posible que alguien desa…

-Vanessa, Lucas retírense de mi clase!-dijo la maestra enfadada-

-Vamos Lu, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

-Perdón?- dijo aun más molesta la maestra, pero sólo recibió un portazo de respuesta.

-Desde cuando eres una chica mala?

-La gente cambia Lu, además no soy una chica mala.


	3. Un amigo del pasado

**CAPITULO 3:** "Un amigo del pasado"

-A donde me llevas Lu?

-No se si es lo mejor, pero no puedo no mostrarte esto.

-A que te refieres?

-Yo… sólo mira-

dijo señalando a un chico un poco más grande que ellos de tes morena y cabello rizado.

-Que hace aquí?

-Yo lo vi aquí el otro día y no se, supuse que te habría gustado verlo de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que aya regresado!- dijo Vanessa bajándose del auto de Lucas- Corbin!!- el chico se volteo.

-Nessa?

-Corbin! No puedo creer que ayas regresado!-dijo abrazándolo.

-Yo… Cuanto tiempo a pasado?

-No lo se… unos cuantos años. Te extrañe tanto!!

-Yo también.-dijo el chico correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-Recuerdas a Lucas?

-Como no.- dijo Corbin saludando con la mano a Lu que aun seguía en el auto.

-Y me vas a decir que estás haciendo aquí?

-Volví, ya que en Italia conocí una chica. No sabes lo linda que es y bueno, ella se mudo aquí y me invito a pasar unos días.

-Ah… Entonces no es tu novia?

-No todavía, pero tu sabes que nadie le dice que no a Corbin Bleu-

-No has cambiad nadas-dijo riendo.

-Y Zac?

-Zac… la verdad es que no lo se. Un día de la nada se fue y perdimos todo contacto con el.

-Ya veo, y Cris? Siguen juntos?

-Yo… No quiero hablar de eso.- dijo Nessa y su rostro palideció.

-Que ocurre? Paso algo malo?

-Corbin yo… estoy embarazada.

-Que?

-Cris… Cris abuso de mi y… se marcho.

-Cris? Yo lo siento Nessa. No sabía.

-Supongo que no pudo aceptar el hecho de que no quisiera pasar una noche con el.

-No se que decir…

-No tienes nada que decir. Será mejor que me valla, Lu me está esperando- dijo Nessa caminado hacía el auto.

-Espera!

-Nos vemos Corb-dijo Nessa se subió al auto.-Gracias por esto Lu, se que Corbin no te caía del todo bien.

-Todo esto lo hago por ti.

Los días siguientes Nessa y Ash fueron a visitar a Corbin y Monique con la cual se llevaron muy bien. Con el tiempo Nessa se fue haciendo la idea de que sería madre y ya no le disgustaba para nada. Todo el mundo parecía feliz con su embarazo excepto su padre, que se veía cada vez más serio, pero esto a nadie le importo mucho ya que el nacimiento se acercaba velozmente.


	4. Una noche de primavera

**Hola!! Gracias por los reviews, aunque no sean muchos me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo otras historias(esta está terminada). Bueno, aquí les dejo el 4to Capitulo, es bastante corto ya que es como de transición. Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Andrea.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**CAPITULO 4:** "Una noche de primavera"

La noche estaba oscura, grandes nubes grises lo cubrían todo amenazando a todo aquel que estuviera en las calles de LA. Todos parecían haber entendido la indirecta del clima, menos una mujer que cruzaba la calle apurada con un bulto en sus brazos. Se detuvo ante una casa de 2 pisos color azul marino y toco la puerta. La chica se veía un poco nerviosa, espero unos segundos, pero al sentir movimiento detrás de la puerta dejo el bulto en el porche de la casa y se marcho rápida y sigilosamente.

-Quién es?- preguntó un chico asomando la cabeza. Al no ver nadie se dispuso a cerrar la puerta cuando un llanto lo interrumpió.-Que?-dijo tomando el pequeño bulto y encontrando a una pequeña niña.-Hola linda- le dijo haciendo cosquillas en la panza a lo que la niña respondió con una dulce risa-Quién te dejo aquí? Será mejor que te lleve adentro o te vas a enfermar.

Mientras, al otro lado de la ciudad la familia de Nessa pasaba una triste noche.

-Hija, yo… lo siento mucho.

-Yo… la vi nacer. Su rostro…- rápidas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Vanessa.-Quiero estar sola mamá.

-Pero Nessa…

-DEJAME SOLA!!!- le gritó Nessa a su madre y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Era tal la angustia que sentía en ese momento que llego a creer que nunca lo superaría. Mucho le había costado aceptar que sería madre y ahora tenía que aceptar que su hija, su pequeña hija estaba en un mundo mejor.

A los 3 días Nessa volvió a su casa, recibía muchas visitas de sus amigos que intentaban por todos los motivos subirle el animo, pero no era mucho lo que lograban.

-Ash ¿Que sucede?- le preguntó Jared unos días después de lo ocurrido.

-No lo se… No me siento bien.

-Estas triste por lo de Nessa?

-Yo no quiero hablar de eso…

-Por qué no?

-Yo… Sólo no quiero Jared- dijo Ashley y se fue que cada vez que alguien le nombraba lo ocurrido evitaba el tema.


	5. 5 años después

**CAPITULO 5:** "5 años después"

-Emma, vamos rápido, que papi tiene que ir a trabajar.

-No puedo ir contigo?

-No querida, lo siento. Pero te llevare a la casa de Allison-No querida, lo siento. Pero te llevare a la casa de Allison para que juegues con ella, si?

-Ya- dijo la niña contenta. Sus ojos marrones resaltaban en su tostado rostro sobre el cual caía un cabello levemente rizado también marrón.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que entres a la escuela ¿te gustaría?

-Ahí hay juguetes?

-Si y muchos niños más con los cuales jugar- Los ojos de Emma se abrieron mostrando incredulidad.

-Ahora vamos, luego hablamos de eso, si linda?

-Si. Vamos papi.

La idea de ir a la escuela no dejo tranquila a Emma y cuando llego ese día su felicidad se notaba a gran distancia ya que traía una enorme sonrisa.

-Segura que quieres ir?- le dijo a su pequeña hija-Si no quieres no hay problema.

-Están entrando.

-tienes razón. ¿quieres que entre contigo?- la niña negó con la cabeza- Esta bien- dijo Zac suspirando- Vendré por ti a las 4. Cualquier cosa le dices a la maestra que me llame si?-

-Adiós papi- dijo Emma y lo abrazó.

-Cuídate mucho.

-Adiós- dijo la niña y cruzó la puerta dejando a su padre en la entrada. El salón del curso de Emma estaba pintado de celeste y tenía distintos dibujos de animales. Había un círculo de sillas donde ya estaban sentados algunos niños.

-Hola niños- dijo una mujer de cabello y ojos marrones- Yo seré su maestra y mi nombre es Vanessa Hudgens, pero pueden llamarme tía Nessa- dijo sonriéndoles a los niños- Ahora ustedes ya me conocen, pero yo no a ustedes así que porqué no se sientan y me cuentan un poco de ustedes, su familia, que les gusta hacer- Los niños se sentaron- Tú- dijo señalando a un niño- Como te llamas?

-Tim.

-Hola Tim. ¿Y cual es tu apellido?

-Day.

Así se fueron presentando los niños uno a uno hasta que fue el turno de Emma.

-Cuál es tu nombre linda?

-Emma Efron.

-Efron?- la niña asintió. En ese momento la mente de Nessa se llenó de recuerdos que creía haber dejado atrás- Cuéntanos de tu familia…

-Mi papi trabaja en el hospital.

-Y tu mami?

-No tengo mami- Al escuchar esto Nessa no supo que decir por lo que decidió preguntarle al siguiente niño.

-Bueno chicos, es hora del receso. Pueden salir a jugar al patio o quedarse aquí y jugar con los juguetes, pero recuerden dejar ordenado.

Emma salió al patio y comenzó a columpiarse, pero no sabía como hacerlo ya que su papá siempre era el que le echaba vuelo.

-Tía Nessa! Me puede ayudar?

-Que ocurre Emma?

-Quiero columpiarme, pero no puedo.

-Quieres que te haga vuelo?- La niña asintió contenta.-Está bien.

Estuvieron jugando por un rato, pero el receso termino y volvieron al salón.

-Nos vemos mañana niños, que le valla bien- dijo Nessa al terminar el día. Los niños se fueron retirando y poco a poco ya no quedaban nadie más que Emma.

-Quieres que llame a tu papá?

-Si…- dijo Emma con lagrimas en lo ojos.

-Espérame aquí, si?- dijo Nessa y fue hacía la oficina donde llamo al papá de Emma. Su corazón latía rápidamente al existir una pequeña posibilidad de que la persona con la que iba a hablar fuera…

-El numero al cuál esta llamando esta apagado o sin batería. Deje un mensaje después del…- Nessa cortó. Al volver al salón encontró a Emma llorando desconsoladamente.

-Que sucede?- dijo preocupada.

-Quiero a mi papi!!

-Esta por llegar. No te preocupes.

-Me lo prometes?-

-Si. Quieres que te cante una canción?- Le dijo para calmarla. Emma asintió.

"_Canta el grillo en el prado cri-cri_

_Y la rana en el charco croo-croo _

_Le contesta el gorrión chiu-chiu-chiu_

_Y en el agua el patito cuac-cuac _

_Cri-cri-cri Croo-croo-croo _

_es así_

_En el prado la alegre canción _

_Cri-cri-cri Croo-croo-croo_

_Es así_

_Van entonado a dios su oración"_

-Te gustó?

-Si…

-Esa canción la cantaba mi mamá cuando yo era pequeña.

-Es muy linda.

-Lo es no?- Un ruido se escucho afuera y un joven alto de pelo castaño y ojos azules cruzó la puerta.

-Emma! Ya vine!

-Papi!-dijo esta y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Yo lo siento por el retraso…- Comenzó el chico, pero al ver a quién tenía ante sus ojos quedo mudo.

-Zac?

-Vanessa? Yo…

-No puedo creerlo.- Zac no dijo nada.-Es tu hija?- el asintió.- Wow, como a pasado el tiempo… Bueno, yo ahora debo irme. Nos vemos mañana Emma- dijo Nessa y se fue.

-Tu conocías a la maestra, papi?- le dijo Emma tirándole el pantalón.

-Si. Es una vieja amiga.

-Quiero que sea mi mami.- dijo la niña, esto tomo de sorpresa a Zac.

-Que..?

-La maestra Vanessa es buena. Y yo no tengo mami… Puede ser ella?

-Yo… no lo se Cariño. Tienes que preguntarle a ella.

-Y si dice que si puede vivir con nosotros?

-Lo siento cariño, pero eso no puede ser. Sabes que estoy saliendo con la mamá de Allison.


	6. Secretos

**Hi!! Volví con mi nuevo capitulo. Agradescan a que estos días he salido antes del cole por el SIMCE o sino no me daría tiempo de subir... Bueno, les dejo el capitulo 6. Aquí se revelan todos los secreto... En realidad casi todos xD Ya sólo me quedan 7 capitulos + el epilogo y se termina la historía. Gracias x los review! Es muy emocionante entrar a tu mnail y ver que tengo mensajes de fanfiction con review. Bueno, eso.**

**Bye **

**CAPITULO 6:** "Secretos"

-Ash, tengo algo que contarte.

-Como te fue en tú primer día?

-Bien. Los niños son una maravilla, en especial una pequeña…

-Emma.

-Como tu hija…-Vanessa asintió.

-A que no adivinas quién es el padre

-quién? Alguien conocido??

-No… No es famoso. Pero lo conoces.

-No lo se…

-Adivina.

-No se.

-Zac!

-Zac?

-Aha. Yo en un comienzo lo encontré extraño, además que la pequeña me dijo que no tenía mamá…-comenzó a contarle Nessa, pero Ashley no la estaba escuchando.- Ash. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No… nada. Es que acabo de recordar que debía llamar a Jared. Nos vemos luego Nessa.

-Pero…

-Adiós- dijo y salió de la habitación

-¿Qué le ocurre?- se dijo Nessa, pero sus pensamientos se desviaron hacía Zac. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía que le costaba creer que en realidad era el. Y su pequeña hija… Emma. Le recordaba tanto a su pequeña Emma, su hija tendría la misma edad si estuviera viva. Con todas estas cosas en su mente Nessa se quedó profundamente dormida. Y entre sus sueños veía a Emma como su hija, que en realidad no había muerto.

-Disculpe- dijo Ash entrando en un escritorio.

-Ashley. ¿Qué sucede?

-Sr. Hudgens yo… Lo siento. No puedo seguir ocultándole la verdad a Nessa.

-Por qué ahora Ash? Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Nessa se reencontró con Zac… y su hija. Se ve tan feliz hablando de la pequeña…

-Sabes que si hablas lo único que le causaras a Vanessa es dolor. No querrá volver a verte

-Lo se, y lo merezco por haberme por haberme dejado convencer por usted! Nunca debí escucharlo!

-Haz lo que creas conveniente. Se que aras lo correcto- le dijo el Sr. Hudgens y la dejó sola en el escritorio.

-Maestra Nessa…

-Que ocurre Emma?

-Maestra usted…

-Que pasas linda?

-A usted le gustaría ser mi mami?

-Claro que me gustaría.

-Enserio?- dijo Emma feliz abrazando a Nessa.

Durante las semanas siguientes Vanessa y Zac comenzaron a verse más seguido e incluso Zac decidió presentarle a su novia, Valeria, la madre de Allison.

-Llegaste.- dijo Zac al ver a Nessa- Te presento a Valeria, mi novia. Valeria, ella es Vanessa una amiga de la infancia y la maestra de Emma.

-Encantada- dijo Valeria.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Así que conocías a mi Zac desde hace tiempo?

-Si. Desde la escuela.

-Pero el no es mayor que tu?

-Iba dos grados más adelante que yo, pero eso no impidió que Corbin, Zac, Ashley y yo fuéramos amigos.

-También conoces a Corbin?

-Claro, es como mi hermano.

-Quieren que les sirva algo?-preguntó Zac para detener el interrogatorio.

-Yo no, gracias- dijo Nessa.

-Yo…me traerías un café?

-Claro amor.- Durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio mirándose una a la otra, cuando alguien bajo y se tiro a los brazos de Nessa.

-Mami!

-Emma. ¿Cómo esta todo?

-Bien.

-Mami?- dijo Valeria mirando a Zac que entraba a la sala con una bandeja.

-Ella no es su madre… sólo que… Emma le tomo mucho cariño… eso es todo.

-Vanessa si es mi mami!- dijo Emma enfadada.

-Vamos a jugar a algo para poder dejar a tu papi hablar con Valeria.

-A las escondidas?

-Esta bien- dijo Nessa y se fueron.

-Amor… yo lo siento mucho. Es que…

-Que?! Que tu hija me desprecie? Sabes que yo te quiero mucho y todo, pero… como me explicas esto?

-Es sólo que con Nessa pasa más tiempo. Sólo eso.

-Y tu no te ves muy disgustado.

-Por favor Valeria. Tu sabes que yo te quiero sólo a ti.

-Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

-ahora será mejor que me valla. Ya es hora de que Allison se valla a dormir

-Nos vemos.- le dijo Zac y la beso en los labios. Luego de que Allison se fuera subió a ver que hacían Nessa y Emma y las encontró viendo viejas fotografías.

-Ves aquella- dijo Nessa puntando una foto.- Ahí estamos tu Papá, Corbin, Ash, Cris… y yo.

-La laguna del sur.-dijo Zac

-Exacto.

-Ese día te pusiste de novia con Cris, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

**--Flash Back—**

Luego de u8na entretenida tarde bañándose en la laguna los chicos decidieron dar una vuelta por el bosque. Cris y Vanessa se fueron retrasando hasta quedarse solos.

-Nessa, yo quería decirte algo.

-Que?- dijo ella caminado lentamente ya que ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Vanessa. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Cris sin dar más vueltas, esto sorprendió a Nessa ya que esperaba algo más romántico.

-Yo… no lo se. Tengo que pensarlo Cris.

-Acaso no me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero, es sólo que…

-Qué?

-No lo se. Sólo necesito pensarlo.

-Está bien, te esperare una eternidad si es necesario.

-Que dulce eres- dijo Vanessa y siguió caminando. Esa misma noche salió a caminar a la luz de la luna cuando todos dormían, pero se encontró con Zac sentado en la orilla de la laguna mirando su reflejo pensativo.

-Que hace aquí Zac?

-Me gusta ver la tranquilidad de la noche… Y tu? Que haces?

-Yo só9lo quería tomar aire… y pensar.

-sobre lo que le dirás a Cris?

-Sobre eso y muchas cosas más… ¿Eres bueno dando consejos?

-No soy experto, pero me defiendo.- dijo indicándole a Vanessa que se sentara.

-La cosa es así… No estoy segura de lo que siento por Cris…

-Hay otro chico?- Nessa asintió.- Y como quieres que te ayude? Sólo tu sabes lo que realmente quieres. Sólo tienes que escuchar a tu corazón.

-Pero como…

-Haz lo que creas que debes hacer. Por ejemplo… Mi corazón ahora me está diciendo algo. Tu que dices, lo sigo?

-Supongo…

-Pero… puedo herir los sentimiento de alguien…

-Como quieres que entienda si…- comenzó Nessa, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que Zac comenzó a besarla.

-Zac, yo... lo siento, pero…

-Lo entiendo, son los riesgos que uno corre al seguir a su corazón.

-Será mejor que me valla a dormir- dijo Nessa y se fue hacía su carpa, pero en el camino se encontró con Cris.-Me asustaste! Que haces aquí?- le preguntó nerviosa.

-Nada… tu?

-Yo… te estaba buscando. Yo quería responderte.

-No es necesario- dijo Cris y la beso. Se sentía tan distinto a aquel beso que le había dado Zac hace unos minutos.

**--Final Flash Back—**

-Tengo sueño- dijo Emma.

-Quieres que te arrope y te cuente un cuento?-

-Si!- dijo la niña y se fueron a su habitación. Luego de un rato Nessa salió y fue a la sala donde Zac la esperaba.

-Ya se durmió?

-Si.

-Gracias por todo lo que hacer por Emma.

-No hay de que, ella es un amor… Zac, hay algo que hace tiempo me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza y necesito preguntártelo.

-Supongo que es sobre la madre de Emma…-Nessa asintió.-Esto que te voy a contar no lo sabe nadie y preferiría que siguiera así.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

-Bueno… lo que sucede es… yo no soy el padre de Emma.

-Como?

-Pues…-Zac le contó como había sido todo.

-Y nunca averiguaste nada?

-No, si alguien fue tan cruel como para abandonar a una criatura indefensa en la mitad de la noche porque querría saber de ellos?

-tienes razón. Pero, eso quiere decir que tú… nunca te fuiste.

-Si me fui por un tiempo, pero extrañaba mucho a mi familia y a ustedes.

-Si nos extrañabas… ¿Por qué no fuiste a visitarnos o por último porque no nos llamaste?-dijo Nessa con rencor.- No tienes ninguna idea de todo lo que pase cuando te fuiste…-dijo Nessa y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Por favor no llores Nessa.

-Es que… Tú no sabes lo difícil que fue todo para mi cuando…

-Cuando que?

-… cuando Cris se entero de lo nuestro-dijo Nessa sin poder de llorar.-Se volvió completamente loco… Comenzó a gritarme y…-Ya no pudo seguir más. Recordar ese momento le hacía sentir mal-

-Tranquila…-Dijo Zac abrazándola-Ahora todo esta bien. Pasaron un rato así hasta que Vanessa por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Cris abuso de mi…- dijo con los ojos cerrados intentando contener las lagrimas.

-que?

-Cris abuso de mí… y quedé embarazada. El me abandono y si no hubiera sido por Ash, Lu y cor no se que sería de mi ahora…

-O sea… tienes una hija?-dijo Zac sin entender nada.

-Tuve… Emma murió a los pocos minutos de vida.

-Emma?

-Si… por eso tu hija… Es como tener a mi pequeña hija aquí otra vez conmigo.

-Yo… no debería haberme ido. Por favor perdóname Nessa, pero… no lo se. Ashley me convenció.

-Ashley?

-Si… me llenó la cabeza de cosas, de que me tenía que ir muy lejos y dejarte a ti para que fueras feliz con Cris…

-Ash… Yo… Me tengo que ir.-dijo Nessa a punto de perder el control y se fue

Que dicen ahora? Les gusto? Si les gusto diganmelo en un review y si no tb. Proximo capitulo... "En quién puedo confiar". No les cuento que va a pasar así es más interesante cuando lo lean. Bye


	7. ¿En quién puedo confiar?

**CAPITULO 7: **"¿En quién puedo confiar?"

-Nessa, te ocurre algo?

-Dímelo tu.

-Que ocurre?

-Por qué le dijiste a Zac que se fuera?? Tu sabías lo que yo sentía por el.

-Quién te dijo eso?- dijo Ashley asiéndose la desentendida.

-Vamos! No sigas mintiendo! Zac me lo dijo todo!

-Tu no entiendes…

-Entonces explícame!

-Yo… no puedo decirte- dijo Ashley y trato de salir de la habitación.

-Vamos! Aunque sea por una sola vez di la verdad!- dijo Nessa agarrándola del brazo.

-No puedo…

-Y yo… Pensando todo este tiempo que eras mi amiga…

-Soy tu amiga.

-Mi amiga?! Por favor. Si fueras mi amiga no me hubieras hecho esto!- dijo Nessa comenzando a llorar.

-Por favor no digas eso…

-Entonces dime la verdad!

-Yo… Está bien. No te pido que me perdones… pero por favor trata de entenderme.

-Habla de una vez!

-Yo le dije a Zac que se fuera. Si, yo lo hice. Pero fue por ti.

-Y por que?

-Tu padre me convenció de que era lo mejor para ti… igual que con Emma.

-Emma? Te refieres a la hija de Zac… o a mi hija?- dijo Nessa desconcertada.

-Nessa, yo… de verdad lo siento. Estoy arrepentida. No sabes lo que es vivir con el peso de esto.

-Habla! Que sabes de Emma!

-Tu hija… Emma, nunca murió. Tu padre me ordeno llevarla a un orfanato, pero no pude… no podía dejar a la pequeña así… por lo que la lleve donde Zac.

-Entonces la hija de Zac… Emma es… Como pudiste!!- Le grito Nessa sin poder contener las lagrimas que caían rápidamente como en una lluvia de otoño.-Mi Emma! Tu me la quitaste!

-yo.. entiendo lo que sientes. Entiendo si no me quieres volver a hablar, de todos modos me lo merezco.

-Tienes razón, te lo mereces.- dijo Nessa y salió de la habitación, pero volvió con una maleta.

-Que haces?

-Me voy. No voy a vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu y mi "padre".

-A donde vas a ir?

-Eso a ti no te importa- dijo fríamente. Al salir de la casa se subió al auto sin saber a donde ir. Aun no estaba lista para ver a Zac y decirle toda la verdad. Luego de mucho pensarlo encendió el auto y manejo hasta un departamento a las afueras de LA. Subió las escaleras y toco el timbre.

-Nessa? Que haces aquí a estas hora?-dijo Lucas observando su reloj.

-Yo… Lu…- dijo abrazándolo.

-Que ocurre?- dijo el guiándola al interior de la casa. Vanessa le contó lo sucedido.

-Supongo que no tienes donde quedarte.-Nessa asintió-No te preocupes… Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, para eso estamos los amigo- dijo Lucas abrazándola otra vez.

-Gracias…

-Supongo que aun no hablas con Zac.

-Aun no.

-Deberías decirle.

-Es muy pronto… Ni yo todavía lo asimilo.

-Bueno, tomate tu tiempo. Ahora será mejor que descanses.

-Gracias de nuevo Lu.

-Buenas noches Nessa.

-Buenas noches…


	8. La verdad es

**CAPITULO 8:** "La verdad es…"

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, pero mi mami no fue.

-Nessa… No sabes que le paso, Emma?

-No…

-Quieres llamarla?

-Si

-Toma- le dijo Zac y le paso su celular.

-Mami?

-Emma?

-Eres tu mami?

-Si…-dijo Vanessa emocionada.

-Te ocurre algo mami? Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

-No ocurre nada linda.

-Ya no me quieres?

-No! No es eso. Yo te quiero mucho. Podrías pasarme con Zac?

-Si. ¡Papá!

-Alo?

-Zac…

-Que ocurre Nessa?

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Estas bien?

-Si… no es nada. Podemos juntarnos?

-Claro, si quieres voy a tu casa. Paso a dejar a Emma a la casa de Corbin y voy.

-Te espero entonces.

-Nos vemos- dijo Zac y corto. Estaba un poco preocupado por Vanessa, no se oía nada de bien.

-Nada, pero quiere que valla a hablar con ella.

-Puedo ir?

-Será mejor que no. Te voy a llevar con Corbin y Monique, quieres?

-Yo quiero ver a mi mami!- dijo Emma comenzando a llorar.

-Por favor no llores, Vanessa está resfriada y por eso no quiere que vallas.

-pero yo quiero verla…

-No se puede tener todo Emma.

"Ding-Dong"

-Zac, amigo. Que te trae por aquí?

-Corb, me harías un favor?

-Claro, amigo

-Puedes quedarte con Emma por un rato?

-Si, pero…

-Debo ir a hablar con Nessa.

-No hay problema. Hola linda- dijo saludando a Emma.- Pasa, dile a tía Mon que te haga un sándwich de los que te gustan

-Gracias amigo.

-No hay de que. Y suerte- dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-As propósito, sabes donde vive Nessa?

-Ahora está en casa de Lucas.

-Por que?

-Al parecer tuvo un problema con Ashley y se fue de su casa.

-Gracias otra vez.

-Nos vemos.

-Alo?

-Nessa estoy afuera.

-Voy enseguida a abrirte.- Zac espero unos segundos para luego ver a Vanessa en pijama con el cabello revuelto y cara de no haber dormido mucho.

-Bueno… ya me tienes aquí- dijo Zac sentándose en un sillón.

-No es fácil lo que te tengo que decir…

-Tranquila. Tiene algo que ver con Ash?

-Como… Como sabes de lo de Ashley?

-Yo… yo no se nada. Corbin me dijo que te habías peleado con ella nada más. Que ocurrió?

-Ella… Recuerdas lo que te conté de mi hija?

-Si. Pero que tiene que ver tu hija con esto?

-Lo que pasa es… mi hija… nunca murió.

-Que?-dijo Zac desconcertado.

-Ash y mi padre… Ellos me dijeron que había muerto… pero eso nunca ocurrió. Ash… se llevó a mi hija y la dejo en una casa.

-Pero… Y Donde esta ahora?

-Ella… ella esta en casa de Corbin.

-De Corbin? Acabo de dejar a Emma allí y no había ninguna niña.-Vanessa suspiró.

-Emma… ella es…

-tu hija.- completo la frase Zac, entendiendo todo lo que ocurría.

-Se que esto es complicado… Yo no pretendo quitarte a Emma, tu eres su padre… Tú la cuidaste desde sus primeros días.

-Pero… Es tu hija. No puedo negarte a que te quedes con ella. Te quitaron su infancia y yo no quiero ser el culpable de quitarte más tiempo a tu hija.

-Zac, no digas eso. Ella esta bien gracias a ti.

-Yo… Le diremos esto a Emma?

-Yo no lose. Ella cree que tu eres su padre y si se lo decimos tendríamos que contarle toda la verdad.

-Creo que lo mejor es decirle la verdad, Emma estaría muy feliz de saber que tú eres su mamá. Y… Puedes irte a vivir a nuestra casa. Tenemos una habitación vacía, así no pierdes más tiempo con Emma.

-No crees que Allison podría enojarse?

-Por qué? Si lo nuestro quedo en el pasado?- dijo Zac no muy convencido.

-Entonces acepto. Creo que es lo mejor.

-Y cuando se lo diremos?

-Esperemos una semana, así yo termino de sacar las cosas de la casa de mis padres.

-Bueno… Entonces en eso quedamos. Ahora será mejor que me valla. Le prometí a Emma que sólo sería un rato.

-Bueno. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi-dijo y lo abrazó.

-No te preocupes-dijo el correspondiéndole el abrazo y acariciándole el cabello dulcemente.


	9. 2 años más

**Lo siento por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero he tenido todos los exámenes finales, trabajos y esas cosas del cole. Además de que estuve una semana fuera por mi gira de estudio al sur. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Voy a intentar subir el 10 mañana, pero no esperen nada. Saludos y gracias por los Reviews. Me dan muhas ganas de seguir escribiendo. Bye**

**Andrea  
**

**CAPITULO 9:** "2 años más"

Emma se tomo muy bien toda la verdad y estaba más que feliz de saber que Nessa era su verdadera madre.

-Emma! Ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos.

-Ya estoy aquí

-Vamos que Zac nos está esperando en el auto,

-Mami? Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Ahora no Emma, porqué vamos retrasadas, pero a la vuelta de la escuela puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras.

-Bueno.

Pasaron a dejar a Emma a la escuela y luego Zac llevo a Vanessa al trabajo.

-Zac, gracias por todo.

-Algún día vas a dejar de agradecerme? Hace dos años que llevas diciéndome lo mismo.

-No… Es que de verdad te lo agradezco.

-Hice lo que debía hacer-dijo Zac mientras estacionaba el auto fuera de la escuela donde Nessa trabajaba.

-Recuerdas el viaje a la laguna del sur?- Zac asintió- Ese día tu me enseñaste algo muy importante, algo que nunca voy a olvidar.

-A que te refieres?

-Tú me enseñaste a seguir a mi corazón.

-Y que es lo que te esta diciendo ahora?

-Me esta diciendo… Que no hay nada que desee más que volver a besar tus labios

-Y le vas a hacer caso?

-Pues… no se si debería- dijo Nessa sonriéndole coquetamente a Zac. Ambos se acercaron como dos imanes el uno al otro hasta poder sentir la respiración del otro. Ambos sabían que ese beso sellaría todo lo que alguna vez sintieron y que aun se mantenía vivo, como una gran llama que ardía en sus corazones.

-Como te fue, amor?- dijo Nessa mientras caminaba por la calle con Emma, luego de la escuela.

-Bien, me saque un A en ciencias.

-Que bien, yo nunca fui muy buena en ciencias…

-Mami?-dijo Emma interrumpiendo a Nessa.

-Que ocurre?

-Quién es mi papá?

-Zac es tu papá.

-Zac es mi papá de corazón… pero yo me refiero a mi verdadero papá.

-Emma…-dijo Nessa deteniéndose para poder hablar bien con su hija- La persona a la cual se le llama papá es quién te ama, te cuida y te respeta, y para eso está Zac con nosotras. El te quiere como nadie.

-Yo sólo quería saber… -Nessa se quedo meditando unos segundos.

-Si es tan importante te lo diré, pero el no es una buena persona. El se llama Cris Warren- Emma se quedó en silencio lo que extraño a Vanessa.-Te ocurre algo Emma?

-Estas segura que ese es su nombre?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Mi maestro de deportes se llama de esa forma.

-Que?! Estas segura?- Emma asintió- No digas nada ¿si? Ese hombre no es bueno.

-pero el es simpático.

-Emma por favor. Prométeme que no le dirás nada.

-Te lo prometo mami.

El camino hasta la casa fue silencioso. Vanessa no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que podía estar Cris de su pequeña.

-Zac! Llegamos!

-Hola pequeña. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien.

-Hola amor- dijo Zac y beso a Vanessa.

-Son novios?-preguntó Emma cuando se separaron.

-Eh…

-Si-dijo Nessa

-Yupi!- dijo Emma y los abrazó para luego abandonar la habitación rumbo a su pieza.

-Así que somos novios…

-Si no quieres

-Claro que quiero.-Dijo abrazándola- Te ocurre algo?- le dijo mirándola dulcemente.

-Zac… no se como decírtelo

-Que ocurre?

-Emma hoy… hoy me preguntó por su padre.

-Y que le dijiste?

-Le di su nombre

-Ya sabíamos que algún día nos preguntaría algo sobre el.

-Lo se… pero Emma me dijo que su maestro de deportes se llamaba Cris Warren.

-Y tú crees que puede ser el?

-No lose. Ya no se que pensar.-dijo Vanessa nerviosa

-Tranquilízate amor. Todo va a estar bien, vamos a ir juntos mañana a dejar a Emma y hablaremos con el profesor.

-Si es Cris…yo no se que haría.

-No te preocupes-le dijo y la conforto entre sus brazos.


	10. ¿No sabes quién soy?

**Aquí estoy, como les dije ayer con el capitulo 10. Ya sólo quedan 3 capitulos más el epilogo... Dejen Reviews! **

**Bye**

**Andrea**

**CAPITULO 10:** "¿No sabes quién soy?"

-Es el?

-No lo se… no se ve bien desde aquí.

-Vamos entonces

-pero…

-Vamos-dijo Zac y llevo a Vanessa hasta donde se encontraba un hombre de tez morena que miraba a un grupo de niños.

-Se les ofrece algo?

-yo…

-Usted es el profesor Warren-dijo Zac.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-No sabes quién es ella?-dijo y abrazó a Nessa para demostrarle de quién hablaba.

-No, y si no les importa estoy ocupado ahora-dijo y se volteo.

-No te suena el nombre Vanessa?

-Yo… no se de que me estas hablando.

-Te habló de Nessa, Cris. O es que ya te olvidaste de todo lo que le hiciste?

-No tengo nada que hablar con tigo. Yo no te conozco.

-Soy Zac, Zac Efron.-La expresión de Cris cambió radicalmente- Acaso no me recuerdas?

-Que quieren?

-Queremos que te vallas de la ciudad.

-Y porqué debería irme?

-No te basto con dejar a Nessa con una hija tuya?

-Oh, es cierto-dijo con sarcasmo- Y ahora si están juntos? O sigues engañando a tus novios Nessa?

-No le hables así!

-Zac, por favor…

-No! Yo no voy a permitir que el siga aquí y le de clases a nuestra hija!

-Así que tienen una hija…

-La que tu abandonaste basura!

-Y como se llama?

-Eso no te interesa. Lo único que tienes que hacer es irte de la ciudad.

-Como no me va a interesar. Si es mi hija de todos modos, no?

-Ella no es tu hija!- dijo Nessa dirigiéndose por primera vez a Cris.- Tú lo único que hiciste fue causar sufrimiento¿Por que no me haces un favor y te largas de una vez?

-Así que hablabas- dijo Cris acercándose a Nessa.- Mira Vanessa, ni tú ni tu novio van a hacer que me valla de aquí te quedo claro?- dijo sosteniéndole el rostro con su mano. Vanessa intentó zafarse, pero Cris tenía más fuerza que ella.

-Suéltala!- dijo Zac y lo golpeo en el rostro.

-Que te crees Efron?- dijo Cris enfadado- Las cosas no se van a quedar así!-dijo y se alejó.

-Vamos Nessa- le dijo Zac y la guió hacía el auto. Vanessa no decía nada. Su mirada estaba perdida y las lagrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes. Si el no quiere irse nosotros nos iremos.

-Pero Zac… Tu trabajo…

-Puedo conseguir otro trabajo, ahora lo que más importa es que Emma y tu estén a salvo.

Emma dejo de ir a la escuela mientras preparaban todo para el traslado a NY donde Zac había conseguido un nuevo empleo.

-Emma, ya eso hora de que te vallas a la cama. Mañana tenemos un largo viaje que recorrer.

-Mami… yo podría ir a la escuela antes de irnos mañana? Quiero despedirme.

-No lo se Emma. Sabes que es peligroso.

-Por favor. Sólo quiero despedirme, nada más.

-Esta bien, pero sólo a eso.

-Gracias- dijo Emma y abrazó a Nessa.


	11. Las cosas no van a quedar así

**Sorry por no subir hace tiempo, siempre digo que voy a subir másseguido, pero no. Así que siesuqe lo vuelvo a decir no me crean. Me encantaría subir más seguido, pero auqnue estoy de vacaiones lleno mi tiempo con cosas estúpidas y no actualizo. Bueno, aqui les dejo el caìtulo 11. Ya sólo quedan 3 capitulos para el final...y bueno, el epilogo. Voy a intentar acualizar todo antes de que me valla de vacaciones al sur, pero no les prometo nada así que no se ilusiones.**

**Bye Gracias por todos sus reviews, encerio me ealegra ver que les gusta mi novela.**

** CAPITULO 11: **"Las cosas no se van a quedar así"

-Ve a despedirte. Nosotros iremos a comprar unas cosas y regresaremos en 10 minutos.

-Nos vemos- dijo Emma y entró a la escuela. Recorrió lentamente los pasillos hasta su salón, no quería que llegara el momento de la despedida. Al llegar a la puerta toco tímidamente, pero no recibió respuesta. Con un poco de vergüenza abrió lentamente, pero no encontró a nadie dentro. –Claro. Están en deportes- se dijo Emma así misma con un poco de miedo. No quería ver a ese señor que le habían dicho era su padre.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Nessa acercándose a un grupo de chicos que iban en el mismo grado que Emma.

-Hola Sra. Efron.

-donde esta Emma?

-Emma?- preguntó una niña.

-Si, Emma. Mi hija. La deje aquí hace 10 minutos para que se despidiera.

-Por que despedirse?

-Nos vamos de la ciudad.

-Ninguno de nosotros vio a Emma.

-Pero como? Están seguros?

-Si- dijeron todos. La respiración de Vanessa comenzó a agitarse.-Emma…- dijo caminando hacia el salón donde esperaba encontrarla, pero su celular la desconcentro.-Si?- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Hola preciosa.

-Cris…?

-Adivinaste!- dijo con voz burlona.

-Emma… Donde esta mi hija!?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir aun. Sólo llamaba para que no te preocuparas en buscarla.

-Donde esta!!- gritó, pero ya era tarde. Cris ya había cortado.

-y Emma?- dijo Zac llegando junto a Nessa que estaba parada sin hacer nada más que llorar.- Vanessa!- dijo preocupado- Que ocurre?! Le ocurrió algo a Emma?

-…

-Dime algo amor

-… Cris… Cris tiene… Tiene a Emma…

-Cris?- dijo sin hacerle caso a sus oídos. Nessa asintió sin dejar de llorar.-Debemos hacer algo! Hay que llamar a la policía!

-No! Si llamamos Cris se enterara… Yo no quiero volver a perder a mi bebe…- dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

-Vamos, no podemos seguir aquí. –dijo y la llevo al auto. –Como supiste que Cris tiene a Emma?-dijo serio.

-El… El me llamo.

-Entonces volverá a llamar.- Estuvieron un rato sentados en el auto sin decir nada. Zac abrazaba a Vanessa intentando calmarla. Ambos se sentían culpables por lo que ocurría, pero no sabían que hacer. Emma lo era todo para ellos y si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonarían nunca. Vanessa sostenía el celular en sus manos cuando comenzó a sonar. Zac le arrebato el teléfono de las manos nervioso y contesto.

-Alo?

-Zac, amigo. Habla Corbin. ¿Cómo está todo?

-Corbin… Este no es el mejor momento.- dijo Zac alejándose un poco de donde estaba Nessa.

-¿Por qué¿Ocurre algo?- dijo cambiando el tono de voz.

-Cris tiene a Emma.

-¿¡Que!?

-Lo que escuchaste…

-Pero… Llamaron a la policía?

-Vanessa teme que Cris se entere y le haga algo a Emma.

-Mmmm… Yo creo que a pesar de eso no pueden quedarse así. Deberían llamar a la policía, ellos pueden hacer algo contra Cris.

-Tienes razón, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados mientras ese estúpido tiene a mi hijo.

-Ahora llámalos, yo te hablare más tarde.

-Adiós amigo y gracias.

-Descuida. Suerte, mucha.

-Era Cris??- dijo Vanessa asustada cuando Zac volvió a su lado.

-No, era Corbin y sabes, el tiene razón. Voy a llamar a la policía.

-pero Zac…

-Es lo mejor Nessa- dijo Zac y comenzó a marcar el número.

-Central de policía, Buenas tardes- le dijo una voz.

-Buenas tardes, soy Zac Efron y quiero denunciar un secuestro- dijo con voz firme.

-Déme los datos de la persona secuestrada.

-Es mi hija… Emma Lorena Efron Hudgens de 7 años.

-Tiene alguna sospecha de quién pudo haber realizado el secuestro?

-Si, el Sr. Cris Warren Jr.

-Ahora comenzaremos con la investigación. ¿Cómo tiene contacto con el secuestrador?

-Pues… Nos llama a nuestro celular.

-Me podría dar el numero así rastrearemos de donde se realizo la llamada.

-Es el mismo número del que estoy llamando.

-Perfecto. El caso ya esta en los registros. El oficial Walter se pondrá en contacto con usted.

-Muchas gracias.- Zac cortó.

-Que hiciste? Si Cris se entera…- Vanessa comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Tranquila amor. Todo saldrá bien. Confía en mi.

-Yo confío en ti.


	12. Te perdono

**CAPITULO 12: **"Te perdono"

-Dime cuanto quieres?

-Nose Efron… Cuanto estarías dispuesto a dar por tu, perdón por mi pequeña hija?

-Dime cuanto quieres- dijo Zac enojado.

-Mmmm… estarían bien unos 100 millones

-Sabes que no tenemos es dinero!

-Si quieres a tu hija lo conseguirás.

-Déjame hablar con ella!

-Adiós. - Esas palabras daban vueltas en la cabeza de Zac. Luego de esa conversación el oficial a cargo del caso lo había llamado y le había dicho que ya sabían el lugar donde Cris tenía a Emma y que mañana comenzarían el operativo. Según lo que había entendido se encontraba en un galpón en la Av. Rutbhock. El plan era que Zac iría a encontrarse con Cris, tal como lo habían acordado mientras que la policía se encargaría de sacar a Emma. ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal? ¿Si Cris estaba enterado de su plan? La vida de su hija corría riesgo.

La cafetería era un lugar pequeño, no había mucha gente así que logró ver a Cris a penas cruzó la puerta.

-Trajeron el dinero?- pregunto en cuanto se sentaron en la mesa.

-Donde esta mi hija?

- Muéstrame el dinero.- Zac levanto el maletín que traía con el y lo puso sobre la mesa.- Crees que soy un tarado?

-Eh… A que te refieres?

-Estos billetes son falsos!!- dijo Cris y se levanto de la mesa.

-A donde vas??- dijo Zac preocupado.

-Esto no se va a quedar así!.- dijo y salió rápidamente del café. Zac comenzó a seguirlo desesperado y Vanessa que lo esperaba afuera no entendía nada.

-Que ocurre?- dijo asustada.

-Se dio cuenta que los billetes eran falsos- dijo Zac rápidamente y siguió corriendo detrás de Cris seguido de Vanessa. La imagen que los recibió al entrar al galpón los dejo mudos.

-Baja el arma- le gritó un policía a Cris que estaba apuntando a Emma.

-Si alguien se acerca la mató- dijo tomando a Emma.

-Por favor Cris…- dijo Vanessa llorando-… es tú hija…

-Ya se los advertí, no se acerquen!!!

-Mami!!! Papi!!!- gritaba Emma desperada, intentando soltarse de Cris.

-Por favor baja el arma- dijo Zac- te doy lo que quieras, pero no la lastimes. Ella no tiene la culpa de…- Zac no pudo continuar ya que un ruido guió todas las miradas hacía la entrada del galpón donde una chica rubia entraba.

-Cris, por favor no hagas nada- dijo muy calmada caminando hacía el.

-No te me acerques Ashley!!- le gritó.

-Piensa en todas las cosas buenas que pasamos. Cuando éramos amigos. Recuerdas ese fin de semana en el lago?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero la traición, eso no se olvida.

-Puedes olvidarlo- dijo y continuó caminando.

-Aléjate o la mato!

-Por favor Cris, todavía puedes arrepentirte.

-No te acerques!- pero Ash continuó caminando. La mano de Cris temblaba mientras Ashley estaba cada vez más cerca de ambos. Los segundos parecían no avanzar. La mano de Cris temblaba cada vez más y en el momento en el que Ashley llego junto a Emma el gatillo se disparo.

-AHH!!!- Gritó Vanessa desperada- EMMA!!! ASHLEY!!- dijo corriendo a donde se encontraban las dos tiradas en el piso rodeadas por un charco de sangre. La policía aprovecho ese momento para atrapar a Cris y llevarlo fuera.

-Ashley! Dime algo!!- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija, que por suerte no tenía nada.

-Nessa yo… Lo siento mucho- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No, Ash!!! Yo te perdono!! -dijo sollozando.

-No sabes… lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso… Nessa, amiga… prométeme que… que serás la mejor madre. Que aprovecharas cada instante… cada momento que te quite de tu hija…

-Yo... te lo prometo, pero… tu estarás con migo… Estaremos juntas…

-No Nessa.. Yo no voy a estar… yo…

-No lo digas!- dijo abrazándola.- Yo se que te pondrás bien. La ambulancia ya viene y tu te pondrás bien.


	13. Todo va a estar bien

**Bueno, termine de subri antes de lo que esperaba, este es el último capitulo del fic, luego viene el epilogo que voy a tratar de subir hoy. Saludos Bye **

**CAPITULO 13:** "Todo va a estar bien"

-Disculpe. Usted es la srta. Hudgens?

-Si. ¿Le sucedió algo a Ashley?

-La paciente está conciente y desea verla.

-Muchas gracias- dijo tranquilizándose. El doctor la guió hacía la habitación donde se encontraba su amiga.- Ash…- dijo despacio mientras abría la puerta.

-Tranquila nessa…

-No hables, tienes que descansar.- dijo tomándole la mano. Estaba helada.

-Nessa… ayer las cosas… todo paso muy rápido, y yo quería… quería pedirte perdón. Pero más que pedirte perdón por mi es... por tu padre.- La expresión de Vanessa cambió completamente.- El te necesita… ya esta viejo y sólo quiso… quiso lo mejor para ti…

-Yo…- Una suave brisa entro por la ventana abierta- Quieres que la cierre?- Ashley asintió. Camino lentamente y mirando el horizonte pronunció lentamente- yo… los perdono…- una lágrima callo por su mejilla. La secó y volvió junto a su amiga, su amiga de toda la vida que la acompaño durante toda su vida hasta aquel día en el que tuvo que dejarla partir. Sobre su cara posaba una sonrisa que desmotaba cuanto la quería, cuanto la extrañaría, Ashley ya no estaba junto a ella como persona, pero si estaba en su corazón para seguir acompañándola en cada momento importante, de esa vida que aun tenía muchas cosas para ella.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero sentía que ella la estaba acompañando ahí, siempre cerca.


	14. Epilogo

**Después de como 5 años termino este fic con su correspondiente epilogo. Gracias a los que lo leyeron., perdón por la demora.**

* * *

Epilogo

-¡Ma! ¡Corb y Monique nos están esperando en el auto con papá!  
-Ya voy Emma. ¿Sabes si Lucas y Jared van a venir?  
-Nos esperan allá.

Vanessa bajó la escalera y se subió al auto. Durante el transcurso del viaje nadie se atrevió a pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-Llegamos- dijo Zac y se bajó del auto seguido del grupo. Caminaron durante unos minutos por la orilla de la playa hasta llegar a una roca un poco más grande que el resto donde se podían admirar el atardecer. El aire salado lo impregnaba todo y el sonido de las olas resonaba en el alma de todos llenándolos de calma.

-Hace 10 años que Ashley no está con nosotros y hoy estamos todos aquí para recordarla como lo que fue para nosotros, una madre para mi hijo y una mujer para mi- dijo Jared abrazando a su hijo de aproximadamente 13 años.  
-Una amiga- dijeron Corbin y Zac.  
-Alguien en quien confiar- dijo Lucas.  
-Una hermana.

Estuvieron ahí un rato hasta que ya no podían distinguir el oscuro cielo del tranquilo mar. Poco a poco fuero caminando hacia el auto, pero antes de llegar Vanessa se voltio por última vez para admirar aquella playa y pudo sentirla. Aquella brisa la envolvió una vez más, como esa noche en el hospital, y fue así que supo lo agradecida que su hermana estaba.


End file.
